


Prisoner

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were video games then someone got handcuffed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Title:  Prisoner**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: NC-17** **Naughty Sex with Bondage.**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count:  843**  
 **Summary:** There were video games then someone got handcuffed  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Smut: someone's been very naughty.

 **Prisoner**  
“Arthur Pendragon what are you doing?” Gwen said from the other room.

Arthur jumped at least a foot off the sofa. He looked around but didn’t see her. “I’m playing Warcraft. You gave me a start, Guinevere.”

“If you are so interested in war, look at my armor.” Gwen said as she entered the room behind him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around to look at her. “Guinevere, I have to finish …..”

Gwen smiled at the look of shock on Arthur’s face when he saw what she was wearing. The metal bustier pushed up her breasts to the point that they were nearly spilling over. The leather garters with lace inserts completed the ensemble.

Gwen walked over to him and put her finger under his chin and closed his mouth. “Wouldn’t you prefer to do battle with me?”

Arthur nodded. He was still a bit tongue tied. He had never dreamed she would wear such a thing.

“I think you need a little time in irons and then maybe some jousting.” Gwen said as she grabbed him by the front of his tee shirt and led him along to the bedroom.

On the bedframe there were shackles linked into the four corners. Arthur looked at the bed with some trepidation. “What exactly have planned for tonight?”

“You shall see. Strip.” Gwen said she picked up a leather strap that was sitting on the night table.

Arthur stripped to his knickers and stood there. “Done.”

“Those too. How do you expect to joust if you can’t get to your pole.” Gwen swung the strap as she walked around him.

Arthur complied. He kept his eye on the strap as he did. He was intrigued and more than a little aroused.

Gwen pointed to the bed. “To my dungeon with you.”

Arthur lay on his back on the bed and Gwen fastened the shackle around his wrists and ankles.

She waved her finger at him. “It’s not time to joust yet.”

Arthur looked down at his erection and grinned. “So that is what we are going to call it.”

Gwen smiled and nodded. She took the strap and hit him lightly on the chest. “I think I’ll give you twenty lashes for playing that wretched game and not playing with me.”

Arthur laughed. “So will I get to spank you for being naughty with the charge cards again?”

“Twenty five.” Gwen said. She took the strap and lightly slapped him here and there. Not enough to hurt him but enough to make him turn red and tingle a bit. She threw the strap on the floor and stood at the end of the bed.

“Are my lashes over, My Queen? Because I really want to do some jousting. Arthur gave her a mischievous smile. All the leather and shiny was making him want release in the worst way.

Gwen dropped her armor with a thud on the floor. She knelt on the bed and slowly crawled up to him she sat between his legs. She gave him a delicious view of her breasts. “I must inspect your pole first.”

Arthur laughed, “Inspect away, My Queen.”

She took his hard penis in her hand sliding from top to bottom and back again in smooth strokes. She moved to mount him. She slipped him inside her.

Arthur gasped as she started to move. Just rocking at first then she started to move up and down. Her hands were braced against his chest for leverage. He tried to reach her but the chains on the shackles were too short. He moved his hips matching her thrusts. She moaned with each thrust. He felt her vagina tightening around his penis as she reached her climax. She cried out as she went over the edge. Arthur thrust deep inside her and came hard.

Gwen fell forward against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Did you enjoy the joust my lady? Was my pole pleasurable?” Arthur whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile. “The pole was lovely and so was the joust. You must have won many tournaments with it.”  

“This is the only tournament that matters.” Arthur captured her lips with his in a slow kiss. “I think my punishment was just but if you want a rematch I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“No. Now I just want a sandwich.” Gwen got up and patted him on the chest. She picked up his tee shirt and pulled it on before she turned and winked as she reached the bedroom door. “Don’t move. I’ll be back later.”

Arthur laughed as she shut the door. He waited a while and when she didn’t come back he started to struggle. “Guinevere? Let me go.”

“Sorry I’m playing Bejeweled right now.” Gwen called back from the lounge.

“This isn’t funny.” Arthur pulled against the chains in frustration. “Release me!”

“Not now Arthur. I’m trying for the next level.” Gwen called out. “Oh and we are out of crisps.”

“GUINEVERE!”  



End file.
